Clinical data managers analyze summaries of data recorded on case report forms (CRFs) to track the progress of a clinical study or engage in quality control efforts. The CRFs are typically stored in normalized data tables associated with a server that handles CRF processing. The normalized data tables are optimized for transaction processing. Normalized data tables are not optimized for analysis such as summarizing data or processing queries on the data. Thus normalized data tables do not facilitate the types of analysis performed by clinical data managers.